A webpage (or web page) is a document or information resource that is suitable for the World Wide Web (or Internet) and can be accessed through a web browser and viewed on a display or mobile device. This information is usually in Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) or Hypertext Markup Language Extensible (XHTML) format, and may provide navigation to other webpages via hypertext links. Webpages frequently subsume other resources such as style sheets, scripts and images into their final presentation.
A variety of input devices may be used to view a webpage. For example, a mouse may have a scroll wheel that allows a user to scroll through a webpage by moving the scroll wheel. A browser may have a scroll bar on a right side of a rendered webpage that allows a user to scroll the webpage by a user moving the cursor over the scroll bar and pressing on the left button of the mouse while dragging the mouse forward or backward. On a device that has a touch sensitive display surface, such as a cellular telephone, a user may scroll a webpage by flicking a finger up or down, or from side to side, while the webpage is viewable on the touch sensitive display surface.